


Deadbeat dads + not alone

by YokaiShinari



Series: Blueberry Sunshine [5]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Comfort, Lukadrien June 2019, M/M, SADrien, artwork, cuddles in the dark, deadbeat dads?, lukadrien, more like dads who can be beaten to death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 20:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19449142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YokaiShinari/pseuds/YokaiShinari
Summary: Adrien is upset with his father once again. Luka understands.





	Deadbeat dads + not alone

_“I wish he was there!”_

An arm around his shoulders. Holding Adrien in place, protecting from crumbling in to himself.

_“I know.”  
_

Soft voice whispering comfort to his ears. Consoling.

_“Is it so hard for him to see me? Am I such an inconvenience to him?”_

Quiet murmuring and a hand now combing through his hair. Luka’s cheek touched his. 

Adrien’s broken emotional dam flowing right next to his. 

_“I know what it’s like. I’m sorry.”  
_

_“I miss him! Can’t he see I miss him?!”_

A dandelion fluff kiss on his temple. His body shaking not ceasing. 

_“It’s alright, Adrien. I’m here.”_

Repeating words, like a mantra, lulling the blonde locks to sleep. 

_“I’m here. You’re not alone.”_

_“I’m here.”  
_

_“I’m here”_


End file.
